The Heart of the Forest
by CrystalBarnOwl
Summary: Asami's story continues in this sequel to The Power of the Forest. Starting her new life with Sesshomaru, she tries to learn the complexities of court life, but when Hakuto moves forward with his plan to destroy the world, Asami must step up to fulfill the destiny handed to her by the kami.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The story and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All I own are the characters of my own creation including, but not limited to, Asami.

A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to the first chapter of the second part of Asami's story. Be sure to read Power of the Forest first or this one won't make much sense. Life has been hectic with my sports injuries leading to surgery, but I couldn't let her story go, so here we are. Please enjoy!

 **Chapter 1 –**

Asami stared in awe at the grand palace and grounds before her. As the sun's rays peaked over the horizon, it glinted off the gilded roof tiles, making them sparkle and shine. The castle tower, an astounding 5 levels, was nested into the mountains behind it, the sheer crags rising in sharp contrast to the slopes and slants of the roofs. Sprawling across the land before the tower stood several smaller buildings, gardens, and thick, impenetrable walls.

"It's exquisite," Asami gripped Sesshomaru's kimono in wonder, "Is it really all yours?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her, "I _am_ the Lord of the West." With a shrug he added, "We also have a summer palace." Asami snapped her attention back onto the amber eyes of her lover, her mouth falling open. His face lit up with laughter at the look of utter shock on her face. She took a breath to speak, but was immediately interrupted. "We seem to have a welcoming party, despite the early hour." His expression sobered, lips pressing into a thin line as he observed the awaiting crowd.

They landed before a huge gate, the only entrance to the castle grounds. Wood and stone blended together to form a fortress that could withstand any attack. The doors of the gate, which Asami guessed took twelve men to move, stood open in welcome. Soldiers in uniform, elegantly dressed courtiers, and servants pressing themselves against the wall all greeted the return of their Lord. A woman with long black hair and rich brocade clothing stepped to the front. The gatherers parted ways for her without a word or a glance. She stood tall and straight with a smile that could be warm or wicked depending on the angle. Velvety ears peeked out of her hair and a thick, sleek tail curled down to her toes. Calculating blue eyes assessed the two arrivals, but Asami only sensed warmth in their gaze. With a mere twitch of her ear, the rest of the assembly dropped to one knee as she bowed low.

"Welcome home my Lord," her melodic voice was deep and comforting.

"I am home, Reiko," Sesshomaru gave a small bow to his mate, "Let me introduce you to my bonded, Asami."

Asami froze next to Sesshomaru. She hadn't expected to see so many people right away, let along meet Reiko. The entire assembly held their breath and shifted their eyes to try and steal a glance at the small woman next to their Lord.

With a knowing smile, Reiko turned to Asami. "Yes of course! It is so good to finally meet you Asami," Reiko bowed politely, "I have heard much about you."

With a squeak, Asami started and rushed to bow lowly in return. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Milady. I too have heard many wonderful things about you." Soft, slender hands gripped her own and drew her back up.

"Welcome home Asami," Reiko said softly. A bright smile spread across her lips as she squeezed Asami's hands affectionately. "I am anxious to get to know the woman who finally melted this ice demon's heart." Sesshomaru growled warningly, but Reiko merely giggled as she flashed him a teasing grin.

"I see you have made quite the spectacle of our return, despite the early hour," Sesshomaru whispered to Reiko as his gaze scanned the crowd.

"Oh now you know this isn't even half the welcome I could have mustered up if you managed to provide me with adequate warning and arrived at a decent time of day," she hooked Asami's hand into the crook of her arm and began leading them past the crowd and through the gates. "One of my favorite pastimes," she said lowly so only Asami could hear, "is coming up with outlandish social events that my lord simply must attend; his ultimate nightmare." She let out another giggle and turned to look back at Sesshomaru's sneer, but Asami could see the respect Reiko held for him in her eyes. "Besides, if I had left it up to you," she continued, "You would have landed up at the 5th floor of the tower and I wouldn't have gotten to meet Asami so soon."

Upon walking through the enormous gate, the party turned immediately right. The path was narrow and snaked back and forth with garrison buildings and officer's quarters cropping up periodically. Asami, who had never been to a shiro nor to any city so structurally sound, likened the whole thing to a maze. With doe eyes, she kept looking here and there, trying to get her bearings. Sesshomaru noticed her unease and stole her away from Reiko, who had begun speaking with the head servant about preparations for dinner that night.

"This is a castle and a fortress," he explained as he guided her along. "My ancestors designed it this way to force any enemy forces daring enough to siege the castle, to wind their way through a preplanned path, lined with archers and other warriors; making it nearly impossible to reach the castle tower itself." They came out into a clearing that was used as training grounds and Asami could see that the tower was still some distance away with several walls in between. "Although a few armies have tried, none have ever succeeding in taking the Western citadel." Sesshomaru's gaze, ever stoic, beamed with pride at what his ancestors had built and passed down to him.

As the party progressed through the barracks, a large man in a fully decorated uniform crossed the training yard and called out. "My lord! My lady!" he raced over and took a knee before Sesshomaru. "Urgent news from our scouts to the North," he said as he rose to his feet.

Reiko joined them, her brow creased and her warm smile tightened down into a thin line. "Is it the dragon," she asked. The general nodded curtly and everyone in listening range audibly gasped.

Sesshomaru stepped forward, "Let's take this to my briefing room. I want to hear all the information our scouts have learned." Turning to one of the nearby courtiers, he added, "Gather all the counselors and have them wait in my study. We may need to devise some battle strategies if that beast has finally decided to act."

Suddenly the courtyard was a flurry of activity as the welcoming committee dispersed to see to their individual tasks. Asami, who had become used to battle in their search for Naraku, followed after Sesshomaru, ready to lend her assistance.

Sesshomaru turned and looked down on his little Kodama. He had longed to give her a quiet reception and peaceful time here in their home after facing so many struggles. Slender fingers reached out to caress her cheek and Asami leaned into his hand. "Leave this one to me," he said quietly before leaning down and kissing her gently on the forehead. Her whole body tingled from his touch, settling a warmth deep in her heart. Asami longed to face any challenge head on with her love, but before she could voice her opinion he had turned and walked away.

Asami watched him go until the last strands of his long white hair had disappeared behind the corner of the nearby watch tower. Sighing, she turned to set off towards the castle tower only to realize that she was quite alone except for two small, mousy looking servants huddled against the nearby wall. She looked left and right, searching for the crowd that had just been by them, utterly confused with how quickly everyone seemed to have disappeared or what she was to do next.

"Um-," one of the mousy servants squeaked at Asami to catch her attention, "If you'd like my lady, we can take you up to the castle and show you your rooms." The young girl's voice was quiet and she kept darting her eyes around sheepishly. "Lady Reiko gave us strict orders to assist you with anything you need before she left to help her soul-bonded attend to counsel matters."

Asami nodded, "I guess you'll have to, seeing as I don't even know how to get to the castle tower – though Sesshomaru did make it seem like it was a straight shot down this winding pathway." Both servant girls started, eyes wide at her familiar use of their master's name. Recovering quickly, the older of the two bowed and stepped forward.

"If you would just follow us, my lady, we can get you to your rooms and prepare your bath." She turned and started walking down the dirt path away from the training courtyard. Asami looked back over her shoulder at the archway Sesshomaru had disappeared into before turning to follow the servant girls.

Asami stared at herself in the mirror with a mixture of awe and horror. Following a dizzying climb to the top floor of the castle tower and a splendidly hot bath in the private natural spring she apparently shared with only Sesshomaru, the mousy servants had begun to dress her. First they piled her hair up into an elaborate twist on top of her head. Then they added a layer of make-up to make her look pale with rosy red lips. Then the clothing came out. It had started out well with a lovely, simple, tangerine kimono. Although it didn't match with her auburn hair very well, she wasn't one to complain. However, the layers and colors kept coming, one after the other tied with simple sashes until the final green layer was tied with a gleaming silver obi and topped with a maroon brocade haori. Asami blinked again at her reflection. She had lost count along the way, but she was pretty sure she had 7 layers wrapped around her. The servants looked at her in awe. Asami didn't have the heart to grimace at herself when they had worked so hard to get her so completely put together. "This is –, "she paused, desperate to find the appropriate words, "certainly something." The servants beamed at her meager praise. "Do all the ladies here get to wear quite so many layers?" she asked tactfully as she tried to move her arms in an arc and failed.

"Oh no, my lady," the older girl, Niki, assured her. She came up and adjusted the sleeves a bit more so each and every layer would show through, "Only the top ladies of the court get to wear such regal kimonos."

"But I saw Lady Reiko today," Asami turned to the girl a bit too fast and had to rebalance her hair to keep it from toppling. "She wasn't wearing anything like this."

"Ah," the younger girl, Miku, stepped forward, "that is because Lady Reiko rarely comes to the court in the castle tower. She manages the entire estate from her compound on the Eastern corner of the fortress. She has her own private living quarters, gardens, and watch tower there where she lives with her soul-bonded and her son, the young lord."

"Oh," Asami looked down at the folds of fabric, a bit dejected. "So this dinner that you are preparing me for?"

"A small affair, with just you, my lord, and about ten of the highest ranking courtiers," Niki explained.

Asami gulped audibly as sweat started to drip down her spine. She took a step forward, tripping on the folds of the fabric puddled at her feet and nearly smashed her face into the mirror. "Okay," she panted, "how do I walk in this thing?"

The servants looked at each other quizzically before nodding. "With very small, dainty steps my lady," Miku said as she modeled tiny, shuffling steps. "Lady Reiko mentioned that you are used to battle and walking through the forest, but this is court and requires the utmost poise."

"Poise," Asami muttered, "I can do that." She shuffled her feet, kicking at the fabric as she took tiny steps. "I think I've got it!" she declared before promptly falling flat on her face.

The room was dark and Asami was glad for it as she sat upon her futon crying. Memories of the evening flashed through her mind, each one causing her to wince and shed more tears.

The dinner she had been so elegantly dressed for was a total disaster. Somehow, Niki and Miku had gotten her down the stairs in her 7 layers and to the door of the common room. Asami opened the doors to find that she was facing the courtiers completely alone; Sesshomaru was still in his counselors meeting. A table had been set up for her at the head of the room and all eyes watched her keenly for any small breach of decorum. Asami promptly tripped, with arms flailing, into the room.

Dinner proved to be just as complicated as Asami worked her way through unfamiliar dishes and utensils. Worse, there seemed to be some social cue she was missing as it didn't matter if she spoke up or stayed silent, someone glared at her with derision. Once she was done eating, Asami froze when she realized she couldn't get up in her 7 layers without assistance. She glanced around at the servants in panic, but none came to her aid. Bracing herself for the faux pas of getting up using her hands, Asami leaned on the table to get up – only to have the whole thing flip towards her, dumping the remnants of her dinner all over her kimono.

A fresh wave of tears washed down her cheeks as she recalled the harsh whispers muttered behind kimono sleeves as she ran, tripping from the room. " _That_ is who Sesshomaru-sama made his soul bond?" "Worse than a commoner!" "How could the lord think _she_ was worthy to be here?"

When the tears finally subsided, Asami gave a hiccupping sigh and wiped her face. Niki and Miku had cleaned her up after the dinner and dressed her in a simple, double-layer, kimono. They had offered to stay with her through the evening, but Asami had refused, wishing for nothing more than to die in a hole and forget the shame of the night. Her only comfort was that Sesshomaru hadn't been there to witness her disaster. She longed for a dry forest clearing, a warm campfire, and his strong arms wrapped around her as he nuzzled her cheek. Looking out through the open doors onto the balcony, Asami could see bright stars and silvery moonlight. She knew it was late, but Sesshomaru still hadn't returned from his meetings. The night breeze was crisp and cool on her tear streaked cheeks as she grasped the balcony railing and looked down onto the castle grounds. Lights and campfires dotted the multitude of buildings and courtyards far below her. They were a part of her new home and so close, yet to Asami they may as well have been the stars in the heavens. She hugged her arms as feelings of loneliness washed over her. _What could be keeping him?_ Asami heaved a deep sigh, turning to walk back to her empty futon.

"You don't belong here," a deep voice spoke out from the nearby shadows. Asami stopped, a chill settling in her stomach upon hearing the voice. "You belong in the forest; with me." She knew she had heard it before. Turning, she saw piercing red eyes that almost seemed to glow in the darkness. Light from the moon shifted with a cloud and he was bathed in a pale blue light that glistened upon his long, ebony hair.

"Ha-Hakuto!" Asami gasped, taking a step back. Her hand reached back for her Bo staff, but swiped only air as she realized all of her weapons had been secured away.

Hakuto smiled maliciously as he stepped out of the shadows, "Hello, Asami."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The story and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All I own are my characters including, but not limited to, Asami.

 **Chapter 2 –**

Sesshomaru sat in his council room listening to the same argument being made for the third time. His counselors were almost evenly divided on whether to wage a counter attack on the Northern lands. Ryuji, the arrogant and foolish son of Ryukotsusei, had crossed into the Western lands and destroyed two border villages. He seemed intent on starting a war to seek revenge on the Inu yokais for defeating his father. Sesshomaru knew not to underestimate the dragon, but his patience with the conversation was wearing very thin. He looked out the window at the stars twinkling in the distance, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips as he realized he'd spent the whole day cooped up in this room. His thoughts drifted to his Kodama and how she might be faring her first day in the shiro. Although he knew Reiko would have handled all arrangements for Asami's care, he longed to be by her side as she trekked through her first steps of court life and to enjoy the quiet solitude of their upper rooms of the castle tower. Thinking on their shared hot springs fed bath and the first luxurious futon they've had to sleep on ever had Sesshomaru becoming antsy for altogether different reasons. As the arguments circled back around for the fourth time, the Inu Daiyokai let out a huff of impatience and a low growl rumbled from his chest, causing the whole room to freeze in apprehension.

Cold amber eyes glistened in the lamplight as he stared down each counselor, one by one. "These arguments are becoming stale," he said as he crossed his arms and sat back. A scowl formed on his mouth and each counselor bowed in submission. "Half of you would have me roll over and do nothing in response to these attacks," he continued, "and the other half would have me wage a war for which we do not have the ready forces nor resources." At the blank, owl-eyed stares of his council members, Sesshomaru sighed, "Send out two regiments to secure the border and gather further intel about the North's current actions." With a final glare, he stood and began walking out.

"My lord," one counselor timidly began, "we also need to discuss— ." Without a word, Sesshomaru turned and narrowed his eyes at the speaker. "I-In the m-morning then," the council member stuttered with a low bow.

The night air was refreshingly cool upon Sesshomaru's face. He turned his nose up and breathed deep, taking in the scents of home. He could just make out the scent of his beloved on the wind and his body warmed at the thought of taking her in his arms. A smirk played across his face as he took a few steps towards the castle tower. He would surprise Asami with one of the rare blooming night roses that grew in the upper gardens. Just then, a shock snapped through his aura, alerting him to danger. In a flash he rose into the air. That shock hadn't come from him; it had come from the bond he shared with Asami. On a snarl, he sped towards her scent, his eyes blurring red and feral as he reached for Bakusaiga.

Asami's eyes grew wide and her breath caught in her throat. She glanced around, quickly assessing her surroundings for possible weapons or escape, but found none. Raising her chin, she narrowed her eyes at the dark figure before her, "What do you want Hakuto?"

"My little Asami," he stepped up and wiped away the vestiges of tears still remaining on her cheek, allowing his finger to trail down her jawline. She flinched and stepped back, bumping into the shoji behind her. Instantly her aura flared into a shining red and green orb around her, the power of her bond with Sesshomaru protecting her. Hakuto's lips spread into a cold, cunning smile as he stepped right through the barrier. "I simply want you to realize how pointless it is to try and live within yokai society," he said in a syrupy, empathetic tone. Her eyes widened in horror at his complete indifference to her barrier. It hadn't even made him flinch. He drew close enough for her to feel his breath upon her cheek. His hands slid down her arms, causing her to shiver in repulsion. "The way you were treated today," he continued, his tone soft, "belittled and humiliated, all for simply being new to the yokai world." Despite herself, Asami's lip trembled at the memory of the day's events. Hakuto's eyes flickered amusement, pleased that he had struck the right nerve, "The decorum, the fashion, the backstabbing…we are above all of that."

Slender fingers captured her chin and drew her up to meet his eyes. Looking into the red orbs, Asami didn't see her own reflection, she saw the forest. The nostalgia of the life of a Kodama briefly froze her attempts to pull away. Seeing her hesitate, Hakuto continued, "We are the last of the Kodamas, Asami. Only we can correct the current imbalance spreading across the land."

Asami's world dropped from under her and she tore her eyes away from his enchantment. Ducking under and away from him, she created some distance as she tried to understand his words. "We are the last?" she asked, her voice starting to shake.

As twisted smile spread across Hakuto's face, "I needed to develop my power if I was going to be successful in correcting the errors of nature."

Icy fingers of dread slid down Asami's back, "You – You didn't?!" He couldn't possibly have destroyed their entire race in his crazed quest to wipe out humans and 'reset the balance of nature' as he put it. Sure he was an Elder, but weren't the other Elders just as powerful? She couldn't suddenly be alone.

A breeze lifted his ebony locks, whipping them around his shoulders. He looked out into the distance with a smug expression, "The trees have been rather quiet lately, haven't they?" Hakuto turned to Asami with a knowing expression. "But then there's you, my special Asami" he reached out and caressed her cheek. Asami was too stunned to move. "The only Kodama to have been created with the powers of a demon," he continued, shifting his hand to the back of her neck, "You astound me. With you by my side, we can control life and death and shape this world to be as it should have always been: a haven for the forest and its creatures, free from the tyranny and hate of humans, from the stench of yokai society and their arrogant ways."

"No," she said, snapping back to the reality before her. "I won't go with you," she said more assertively as tears sprung in her eyes again, "I won't destroy this world". Asami wrenched herself free and put some distance between them.

Hakuto sighed and shook his head, "Asami, Asami…I so wanted you to come to me willingly." He drew a large, jagged sword from the scabbard at his hip. The blade pulsed with an unearthly, red glow.

Asami's mouth dropped open as she shied away further from this menacing blade. Without her weapons, she was at a severe disadvantage. Her only option was to try and maintain distance and look for an opening or a means of escape. Faced with a balcony that circled the top floor and empty rooms beside her, she was at a loss of what to do. Her fists clenched tightly until her knuckles turned white and her nails bit into her palm. "Sesshomaru," she cried softly as she took another trembling step back.

Hakuto's features darkened as he watched his prey slink slowly away. "Now, now, Asami," his deep voice crooned, "I'm not going to hurt you…much." He took a few menacing steps towards Asami, his black books clicking against the wood. Fear settled into the pit of Asami's stomach as she turned to run. The fancy slippers she wore though were designed for fashionable court life, not escape, and she slipped, hitting the wood flooring hard. Hakuto bared his teeth as he hefted the large sword up into a great arc, swinging it down towards Asami.

Instead of the expected pain of impact, Asami was wrapped in a sea of white fur as sparks rained down from the force of two swords striking. She looked up to see Sesshomaru before her, shining a brilliant white in the pale moonlight. His eyes were blood red and his muscles rippled as he seethed with rage. Bakusaiga was raised to meet the fearsome sword Hakuto wielded, but something was wrong. Instead of dissolving, Hakuto's sword glowed more vibrantly as the two swords fought for dominance.

Slow and deep, growing louder and more hysterical, a laugh erupted from Hakuto, "So the dog shows up. I hope you didn't expect to defeat me so easily with that poisonous sword of yours." He shoved Sesshomaru back with his blade. His eyes gleamed red, almost glowing the dark, challenging Sesshomaru to come at him again.

Taking the reprieve to evaluate the situation, Sesshomaru called over his shoulder, "Asami, are you hurt? Are you alright?" His voice was strained with anger and he kept his focus trained on the enemy before him. Still, he reached out through their bond to assess for himself if Asami was harmed.

"I'm alright," she assured him, clutching to mokomoko. "He's – He's Hakuto. The Kodama Elder I told you about," her voice cracked and a shiver of fear ran through her body. A snarl rumbled from Sesshomaru's chest as he adjusted his hold on Bakusaiga. In a flash of white, he slashed at the dark haired figure before him.

Once again the swords cried out in a clash of steel and sparks. Hakuto seemed to have Sesshomaru matched for speed and strength, meeting him for every attack and strike. The clang of swords echoed through the night as Bakusaiga repeatedly hammered into the jagged blade, but for all of the direct strikes, Bakusaiga's poison seemed to have no effect. A single slash from Bakusaiga could disintegrate anything it touched, but Hakuto's gleaming red sword didn't even chip. Sesshomaru's brow knit in concentration as he once again appraised his enemy.

Hakuto stepped back out of the striking range and laughed tapping his blade on the railing, "Infused with the shell of the fire turtle. I had it specially made when I learned who my Asami was traveling with." A light breeze swept up his long dark hair as he turned his blade over in his hand admiring the craftsmanship. "It's able to withstand any and all poisons," he added as if reading Sesshomaru's mind.

Sesshomaru seized up Hakuto with a cold expression, his red eyes the only indication of the anger that simmered just below the surface. "You seem to be operating under a misconception," he answered coldly, "Asami is mine. As to your sword, I do not need Bakusaiga's poison to squash a measly little bug like you." He leaped at the Kodama, but before coming down in a strike, he seemed to disappear. An instant later, he appeared behind Hakuto, slashing in a seamless motion and catching Hakuto's cape.

The cape started sizzling as Hakuto quickly tossed it over the edge of the balcony before any other part of his body got caught in the poison. "Well aren't you a swift one," he chided as he spun around. Sesshomaru didn't hesitate, attacking in another flash of movement. The clang of metal echoed in the night air as the two swordsmen fought in a dizzying dance of attacks and parries. Sesshomaru stepped back, sheathing his sword and angling low in preparation for another attack. Hakuto narrowed his eyes, panting. Bakusaiga was drawn in a furious iai style strike that moved faster than Asami could see. When Sesshomaru looked back, Hakuto was gone. "Well, this has been quite entertaining dog," a deep voice called from the rooftop. Asami spun around to see Hakuto sheathing his sword, a strained grin in place. "You don't belong here Asami," he told her again, his eyes boring into her soul, "You belong with me. Next time, you _will_ come." His image seemed to flicker and an instant later there was no sign of him.

Sesshomaru huffed as he returned Bakusaiga to its home. He scented the air, but found no trace of his prey. Asami's knees buckled and she fell in a heap, trembling all over. _I'm the last_ , she thought, _No-we are the last._ The words kept circling in her mind as her hands covered her face. Slender fingers once again captured her chin, but this time they were warm and gentle. She felt his aura caress hers, easing her fears away with each wave of warmth. Green cat like eyes looked up at Sesshomaru, brimming with tears. His face softened, full of concern.

"You are safe, my love," he whispered.

At his gentle words, Asami collapsed into him, burying her face in his kimono. The smell of pine filled her senses, calming her trembling. Strong arms encircled her, holding her tight. Asami's fingers entangled themselves into his clothing as the fears and shame of the day overwhelmed her. "This whole day has not been right," she cried, her word muffled in his chest. Sesshomaru shifted her into his lap and began stroking her auburn hair. She proceeded to tell him about her day in the castle and the news she learned from Hakuto. "Perhaps he's right," she whimpered, "perhaps I don't belong here."

Sesshomaru tilted her face up to him and leaned down until he was a breath away, "You belong here, my soul-bond, because you belong with me. You are a part of me." Asami gasped as the warmth of his lips crushed against hers, silencing her fears. She felt their bond open deep within her and the connection they had made flowed hot and fast through her veins. Her hair whipped around in the wind their swirling power made and their skin shined like the brightest star. In an instant it was over, their lips pulled apart as they gasped for air, but Asami reveled in the sparkle of his eyes and the tingle left behind by the touch of his fingers. She closed her eyes and nuzzled into his neck, relishing the feel of his skin against her cheek.

"How did he even come here," she finally asked.

"That is a question I fully intend to discover," he answered, his voice dropping as anger swelled to the surface again. "There shouldn't be any way for him to access the castle tower without his presence being noticed. Not without help, anyway," he added darkly. "Additionally, there should have been guards stationed on this floor that would have come to your aid immediately," a low growl rumbled in his throat. Asami reached her hand up and stroked his cheek, her fingers tracing his cheek bone before sliding down to outline his lips. He sighed, calming himself as he breathed in Asami's scent. "Something is not right here, and I intend to find out what," he concluded, glaring out into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The story and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All I own are the characters I created including, but not limited to, Asami.

 **Chapter 3 –**

Asami blinked and opened her eyes as the first rays of dawn peaked through the open doorway. The sky was painted a brilliant rose gold that bespoke a peaceful morning. She could hear the trill of birds chattering and searching for their breakfast among the gardens down below. Asami wondered what sort of gardens were grown here at the shiro. She hadn't had a chance, in the bustle of arriving and facing her first formal dinner, to explore much and she longed to walk among the greenery and the flowers. A slight chill remained in the air, but she remained wrapped up warm under the blankets of the futon. She smiled at the luxury of silken sheets compared to the rough, rock strewn ground they so often slept on while traveling. Burying herself deeper into the cocoon of sheets, her eyelids drooped, ready to drift back into a gentle morning snooze.

With a loud thwack, the bedroom door slid open, causing Asami's eyes to snap open as she popped up from the futon. Miku grimaced as she walked into the room carrying a breakfast tray. "I'm sorry, Asami-sama," she said, "I didn't mean to open the door so forcefully." Closing the door softly, she shuffled over and prepared the tray in front of Asami. Asami yawned and stared down at the small bowl of rice and fruit before her. It reminded her of the simple breakfasts she would have on her own in her forest and while they traveled on the road. Miku noticed her staring and feared she was displeased. "Would you like something more substantial, milady," the small, mousy girl squeaked, "Sesshomaru-sama instructed us to bring you this simple breakfast, but I can easily return to the kitchens and be back quickly with something else."

Asami blinked again, clearing the sleep from her eyes, "Not at all, Miku-san, this is wonderful." She picked up her chopsticks, clapping her hands together. "Thank you for this food," she said before digging into the mound of rice. Smiling she looked up at the young servant who still sat in front of her watching in fascination. "Good morning, Miku-san," Asami said.

Miku jumped, realizing she had been caught staring. "Good morning, Asami-sama," she said quietly, her cheeks turning a bright crimson. Despite a wide array of yokai that would come to the Western Citadel's court, she had never seen anyone like her mistress. "When you are done I will help you dress," she mumbled shyly.

Asami stopped mid-chew, her eyes turning to the size of dinner plates, "I'm going to be dressed formally again?"

"No, no," Miku shook her head and raised her palms, "That was just for the formal dinner. On most occasions you will only wear three layers." Asami still paled. "Sesshomaru-sama has instructed, though, that we are to order special kimono for you," she continued, scrunching her brow in thought, "Something about slits and you being able to move freely."

Asami let out a sigh, "He's thought of everything to fix yesterday, hasn't he."

"Indeed, milady," Miku agreed.

Asami continued chewing her breakfast, lost in thought. Turning curious eyes to the young woman already straightening her room, she asked, "Miku, have you worked here long?"

"Since I was a little girl, milady," Miku answered.

"I'm confused," Asami continued, "I was under the impression that Sesshomaru kept Reiko and her family a secret in order to protect them, but everyone at court seems to be fully aware of her and of my position here at court."

Miku paused in folding up the futon, biting her bottom lip in consideration of her lady's question. "I have heard such rumors," she finally answered, "that outside of court the Lady Reiko is barely known and the Lord's heir is unheard of." She continued folding the blankets, "I suppose he tries to protect their identities from outsiders as he tends to hide her away when foreign officials come for a visit, but the traditional court – those that live here on a permanent basis – all know of her, her son, and your position."

Asami glared into her tea, "I suppose that makes sense. He couldn't hide her from the very people she commands and serves. But what of Jaken-sama," Asami looked at Miku questioningly.

"Jaken-sama?" Miku stared at the blankets, boring holes as she thought through names she knew. "Oh yes," her eyes snapped to Asami as realization dawned on her, "the little imp demon. He is never here at court. I believe he travels with Sesshomaru-sama and manages affairs outside the shiro when our lord is home."

"Hn," Asami contemplated what she learned as she took a tentative sip of her tea, scalding the tip of her tongue. She was always too impatient to let her tea cool properly. Wincing at the sting of pain, Asami sighed, "I guess that also means they know I'm little more than a concubine."

"Oh no, Asami-sama," Miku quickly assured, "You may not be Sesshomaru's mate, but you are his soul-bond. Any Inu would be able to tell that from the moment they met you and would respect you for your place by his side." She sat back onto her heels, having tidied up the place and was waiting for her mistress to finish breakfast. "There are none who would question your rank in the pack, though there are many who vied for it," she added.

Placing her empty bowl back onto the tray, Asami turned her eyes to the little servant girl. She scanned her face, judging the validity of the young girl's statement. "Do you really think they could accept me, Miku-san," she asked, "I'm so different from everyone here."

"That only makes you shine all the brighter, milady," Miku beamed, so proud to have been asked to serve the lord's new soul-bond.

It was Asami's turn to glow pink with embarrassment, "Thank you, Miku-san," she mumbled quietly.

Asami fiddled with her kimono sleeves. She had talked Miku down from three layers to two, so long as she topped it off with the lavish, dark blue, brocade haori Miku brought out. It was still too much in Asami's mind, but at least she could move. Mostly. Shuffling her feet forward, she opened the last of the doors out to the closest, private garden. The sight that met her took her breath away. Decorative trees were grown and cultivated along a stone path, shaped to look like perfectly flat saucers. Just on the other side of the trees grew a wild array of flowers. Purples, oranges, pinks, and blues all vied for her attention, filling the air with a sweet fragrance. As she walked along, the path diverged, one way leading to a wooden bench tucked into the nook of a shaded tree, the other leading to a bridge over a small pond that housed several red and orange koi. A gentle, repetitive, slow tapping sound nearby drew her attention to a small bamboo fountain. This was the peace she had desired upon her arrival. A means to escape and reconnect with nature. Walking over to the large, shady tree, Asami placed her hand upon it. She felt the pulse of the tree's life force, the movement of sap up and down the trunk. As she allowed her own heartbeat to match the tree, it sprouted in beautiful white flowers, blossoming before her eyes.

"That's quite a talent you've got there, though I don't think it will do much to help you in court" a voice said behind her, rather sarcastically.

Asami spun around in surprise, this was supposed to be a private garden that only she and Sesshomaru could use. So who was intruding on her time and space?

"I will admit though," the voice continued, "That I haven't seen that type of power in many ages."

She scanned the little garden with her eyes, but found no one. Yet the voice seemed so close. Suddenly a dark shape dropped from the roof, landing just a few feet in front of her. The man, if he could be called that, was tall with dark hair that grazed his shoulders. His dark eyes were sharp, but kind and stared down a nose that was just a little too large for his face. If he were human, she would have guessed him to be in his 30s. He wore a tunic with medium, purple puffs that went up and over his shoulders and his head was topped with a black box just above his forehead. Large, graceful crow wings folded gently behind him and glistened a rich, black hue in the sunshine. Asami had never seen anyone like this before. "Who are you," she asked, hesitantly.

"I am Saburo of Mount Iizuna," he said, bowing slightly, "At your service, my lady." Asami continued to stare, uncertain of who or what this Saburo could be to her. She jumped slightly when he moved and she noticed his taloned feet. Noticing her unease, Saburo added kindly, "I am a Tengu, Asami-sama."

Recognition dawned on Asami. She had heard of such creatures living the mountains, but had never seen one in person. Rumor had it they were very wise but very reclusive, keeping themselves separate from the outside world. "May I ask what has brought you here Saburo-san and what you want with me," Asami cocked her head at the man before her.

"I received an urgent request this morning from a man who does not make requests," he chuckled to himself. Seeing Asami's raised eyebrow he clarified, "I'm here to act as your tutor Asami-sama. I will be teaching you in court etiquette and behavior."

Asami smirked and shook her head. That man had left her bed long before dawn and had already seen to all of her needs, before she could even process what she needed. "Well then, Saburo-san, I'm afraid you have a difficult task ahead of you as I appear to be hopeless in the realm of etiquette," Asami smiled apologetically.

"Your maids have already briefed me on the…shall we say _interesting_ parts of yesterday," he crossed his arms and scanned his eyes over Asami, assessing the way she carried herself. He noted the constant tension in her arms as she seemed ever ready to spring into battle. The mental image of her attempting battle in court attire made him snort as he was sure she would trip over her own feet.

Mistaking his snort for derision, Asami scowled, "I may not be much yet, but I assure you I learn very quickly Saburo-san – no Saburo-sensei."

His piercing eyes met hers, but he made no move to apologize. "You will need to Asami-sama. Court may seem frivolous to outsiders, but Inu thrive on hierarchy and will not hesitate to take out a weaker member of the pack."

Asami's shoulders drooped, remembering the snide remarks made behind kimono sleeves yesterday. "Then we best begin immediately," she said.

"After you," Saburo gestured back to the doors leading to a spare office made available for Asami's use.

Glaring at him in challenge, Asami raised her chin and started to walk past. She promptly caught her foot in the folds of her layers and sprawled forward unceremoniously. A strong arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her from smashing her nose into the stone path. Holding her in place, Saburo angled his head and raised his eyebrow, "Perhaps we should start with how to walk." Asami's face burned red as a clear, deep laugh rang through the air.

Sesshomaru glared at the mountain of paperwork growing on his desk. Reiko had handled everything she could while he was gone, but now that he was back, past financial matters and petty disputes seemed to come out of nowhere. He had spent the morning giving instructions for Asami's care and ordering new attire for her. He knew she could have handled such details herself, but he was the one who had dragged her into this foreign world and Sesshomaru wanted to ensure her transition was as smooth as possible. Then he had lost more time chewing out the captain of the guard. Sesshomaru's claws tapped on the desk in annoyance. The captain hadn't been able to shed any light on who could have been behind the guards' failure last night nor who could have helped Hakuto enter the Shiro grounds.

"There seems to have been a mix up in commands, my lord," the captain had shifted nervously through the whole meeting, "The guards assigned to watch the fifth floor were told to be in two different places at once and they all ended up leaving the fifth floor unattended." With a deep bow the captain had added, "I take full responsibility, my lord."

Sesshomaru had snarled at the captain's incompetence and set about some punishments for the guards involved, but otherwise waved the captain away with a poison tinged claw. He sat back now, massaging his throbbing temples as a gentle breeze shifted through the open window. He trusted his captain of the guard, but there was no way to tell at this point just how far up the corruption went. Sesshomaru sensed there was more involved as many pieces just didn't seem to add up yet. No matter, he would sniff out those who had betrayed him, and they would pay dearly.

"Didn't you mother ever tell you your face would freeze if you kept scowling like that," a familiar voice spoke out to him, having appeared silently in the doorway.

Without even looking up, Sesshomaru smirked, "Did my mother _ever_ seem concerned about wearing a scowl?"

"Her face had already frozen in one," the voice jested. The two met eyes, both glittering with silent laughter.

Sesshomaru rose and walked out from behind his desk, suddenly serious, "Thank you for coming on such short notice Saburo."

"I had to come down from my mountain to see what was so special as to warrant an actual request from the great Sesshomaru-sama," Saburo joined Sesshomaru on some cushions by a little tea table.

"And have you met my lovely Kodama yet," Sesshomaru asked, pouring a small cup of sake for Saburo.

"She's currently working on an exercise in walking that I gave her with her maids," he flashed a mischievous grin as he sipped his sake. "You sure picked a feisty one, but she's sharp and won't need much coaching from me to find her footing." Pausing to pour some sake for Sesshomaru, Saburo's brow furrowed, "Any further information on the attack last night?"

"None," Sesshomaru frowned, "Like I told you in my letter, there has to be someone on the inside for Hakuto to have gotten all the way to Asami, but I don't know who or how far up the chain they are." He sipped his sake, "Until I do, I appreciate you coming to act as a bodyguard, though I recognize that is a bit below someone of your standing."

"Not at all," Saburo waved Sesshomaru's thanks away, "rest assured that your lovely soul-bond is in good hands."

Sesshomaru gave him a sidelong glance, "You just be sure to watch exactly where you put those hands."

Saburo smiled brightly, his dark eyes sparkled with amusement, "She is awful clumsy in her court kimono. I've already had to catch her once. I'm sure I'll have to do so many, many more times."

A low growl rumbled through Sesshomaru's chest as he glared at his friend. "Shut up," he said without much malice. Saburo simply burst into laughter. "Has she realized your real reason for being here," he asked.

Wiping the tears streaming from his eyes, Saburo said, "No, as far as Asami-sama is concerned I'm simply here to tutor her. I'll be able to protect her with her being none the wiser."

"Good," Sesshomaru nodded as he sipped more sake, "She has enough to concern herself with. I don't want to worry her about possible plots against her."

Saburo sobered and nodded solemnly, "We will find who is behind this together and I vow to keep your precious one safe in your stead."

A/N: I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! I'm sorry I don't have a set posting schedule this time around. I'm writing as I feel moved, but I don't expect any one chapter to take longer than 2 weeks to come out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The story and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All I own are the characters I created including, but not limited to, Asami.

A/N: This is a lemony fluff chapter. I say "lemony" because I really strove to make it tasteful and not explicit, thus it is still a T rating and why it took me so long to write. This is my first go at writing a chapter like this, so feedback is appreciated. Also, if the consensus is that I need to bump this up to M I certainly will.

 **Chapter 4 –**

Asami sighed audibly as she climbed the last flight of stairs up to her and Sesshomaru's private floor. The silk of her lightweight kimono slipped along her skin, her bare knee poking through the side slit as she raised it to the next step. She usually wore leggings underneath, but today she hadn't bothered knowing that she would be in lessons all day. Saburo was proving to be quite the general when it came to court life and etiquette lessons. For a full week she had been tasked on sitting, standing, walking, eating, and all manner of other behaviors she thought she knew how to do after 500 years of life. Another sigh escaped her lips as she grimaced at the thought of her etiquette lessons that day. Try as she might she couldn't keep the order of courtiers in her mind and whether she should smile at a high lord or bow to a low lord.

Despite her ineptitude, Saburo was patient, grueling, and kind. He was a wealth of information on the history and culture of yokai life and he seemed genuinely pleased to pass on said knowledge to any eager ear. Outside of lessons, in which he was strict and expected perfection, he was jovial and always sharing stories. They spent many breaks and afternoons sitting in the calm of the private garden, watching the koi and talking. She had never met a Tengu and was interested to learn about their ascetic and often solitary lifestyles. Unlike most Tengu, who are raised on their respective mountains focused on prayer and self-reflection, Saburo was raised in the Western Valley and learned to balance his ascetic nature with life amongst other yokai. In kind, he would listen attentively and laugh at Asami's stories of life in the forest. She noticed he was always alert, watching every corner and shadow. His sword never left his side, even during the longest of their lessons. Asami wondered if there was more to Saburo than he initially claimed, but she felt safe and at ease around him so she didn't worry too much about it.

As she reached the top of the stairs and entered the landing, she could feel Sesshomaru's presence. It was so rare for them to have more than a moment alone together. He was busy with his counselors discussing the possibility of a war to the North and she with her lessons. They shared a futon, but he often came to bed long after she was asleep and left before she truly awoke leaving behind only his scent and the ghosting warmth of his body. Now that he was here and it was only late afternoon, Asami had to contain her desire to run to him knowing it would only result in the tripping on kimono layers.

Opening their bedroom door, her breath caught in her throat. There he stood in his regal splendor, hair shining in the sunshine as he looked down upon his keep. Even with his swords and armor put away, he gave off a dangerous air, but she was never afraid. To her, his aura gave off a warmth that bespoke of comfort and shelter from the harsh realities of the world. Her eyes gazed upon his strong frame clothed in a midnight blue kimono and black haori and she briefly imagined the silky material sliding easily off with the mere whisper of a touch from her hand. Asami's cheeks burned red at the thought and she hastily looked away to compose herself. When she looked back, his gaze was upon her. His expression was cold and blank, but his eyes were soft, drinking in her full appearance as they wandered from her face, down her curves, and back up again.

"You're back early today," she said softly, "Was anything decided—"

Before Asami could finish her question, Sesshomaru was before her, fingers tangling in her hair, as he took her mouth with his. "Not now," he murmured against her lips, "Right now I want my thoughts and senses to be filled with nothing but you." He kissed her again and she felt an urgency behind it, a need that went deeper than a simple desire or longing. Her heart echoed that ache for a connection, that need to be touched and brought close. Unbidden, her hands gripped his strong shoulders, drawing him down into her, her thumbs grazing his collarbone beneath the silk layers.

Sesshomaru drew back, his eyes darker now and heavily lidded with desire. He took one of her hands and brought the palm to his lips, kissing it while watching Asami's cheeks flush with heat and longing. Smirking lightly, he said, "Come with me," and led her out to the hallway and down to their private bath. Asami entered to find the room warm and steamy, a relaxing smell of ylang-ylang and patchouli wafted through the air. She breathed in deeply and felt her whole body begin to relax, the tension of the day leaving her shoulders. There were two stone wash basins in the room and Sesshomaru led her over to one. On the stool by the basin she found a warmed, fluffy towel and scented soaps to wash with. She smiled, filled with excitement over the idea of such luxury. A slender, clawed finger turned her face back to the man beside her and her heart swelled with love that he had seen to such small details. Holding her chin in his fingers, he bent down to kiss her, hovering just before their lips touched, "When you are ready, will you join me in the bath?"

Asami closed the distance between them, kissing him lightly before pulling back and nodding, "I will." She smiled again, but looked away, suddenly shy under his focused attention.

"Good, then I'll see you soon," his baritone voice echoed slightly in the room as he turned to go to the other wash basin on the other side of the room.

Asami reached over and fingered the towel on the stool, it's fabric both soft and rough at the same time. Tentatively, she undid the obi and fastenings of her kimono, allowing the fabric to pool at the floor. The water from the basin was warm and the soaps lathered easily, filling her senses with gentle hints of lavender. Occasionally she could hear movement and water from the other side of the room, but the steam clouded any view other than shadows. Asami dabbed the towel to her face, clearing the water from her eyes, then wrapped her wet hair up into a knot secured with a hair stick. Seeing no point in drying off when she was just going to be getting into the hot bath, she carried her towel to the water's edge and dipped a toe in. The steaming water was very hot, just shy of uncomfortably so. She stepped in and allowed the warmth to seep into her bones, sinking all the way up to her neck. When she bathed on other days, she was focused on merely getting clean and rushed through the hot springs part. Today she allowed the water to soothe her and she closed her eyes to the world to enjoy the full effect.

A hand snaked around her wrist and gently drew her forward. Before she could open her eyes, she felt her body crushed against a mix of strong muscle and soft flesh. The hand that had brought her in released her wrist and joined the other resting itself against her thigh as he set her on his lap. Long strands of silver white hair tickled her shoulders as it floated along the surface of the water. Asami's heart beat faster as she opened her eyes and gazed upon her soul-bond. Neither said a word. She was captivated by the beauty of the man before her, his magenta markings that contrasted so vividly to his pale skin, the swirls of color hidden within his amber eyes, the strength she could feel just under her finger tips, the way their bodies melded perfectly together. Inquisitive fingers raised to touch his face, tracing the markings on his cheeks with just the whisper of a touch. Sesshomaru closed his eyes in pleasure, allowing her to explore his features. His hands slid up her back, trailing his claws and sending shivers throughout her body. He chuckled softly at her reaction, smirking in satisfaction and flashing heated eyes upon her. Asami gasped as he lifter her chin and began to nibble his way down her neck, flicking his tongue out teasingly on a spot that made her quiver. An aching need tightened and began to build within Asami and her hands tangled themselves into his hair. Sesshomaru's hands freely roamed over her body, griping her curves and drawing her ever closer against him. Needing him to feel the same intensity and urgency she was drowning in, Asami leaned in close and traced her tongue along his ear, sucking gently on the lobe. A groan escaped his lips and she did it again, finding the sound intoxicating. She moved her exploration to his shoulder, continuing to use her mouth to trace the markings there. Sesshomaru's breaths came in sharp, panting gasps and his hands became more frenzied in their exploration of her body. His touch sent tingles shooting through her limbs causing her toes to curl. Heat coursed through her veins until she cried out as waves of pleasure shot through her body.

Crushing his mouth against hers, Asami felt the need and demand for more from him. Without a word, he stood, lifting her out of the water with him. She could feel the tension in his body as he walked them both back to their room, his breath ragged as he tried to maintain some control. He pulled out the hair stick and watched as her auburn hair fanned out beneath her as he carefully laid her onto the silken sheets of their futon. The look in his eyes was nearly feral with desire. His own hair curtained them as he slid his body up along hers, feeling the soft skin of her thighs against his sides until his hips came to rest against her. Asami panted as she watched him, her body racked with pleasure and anticipation.

"I told you the first time I took you would be in silk sheets," his whispered against her ear. His voice was thick with passion and his breath was hot against her sensitive skin. His lips traced a slow line along her jaw, finally meeting her mouth gently, massaging her lips with his. The tip of his tongue traced circles across her bottom lip before he took it in his teeth, sucking lightly. Asami's breath caught in her throat and her hands reached out to cup his face. Tingles shot all the way down to her toes and a warmth settled deep within her. When he finally released her, she pulled back to look into his face, scanning his amber eyes, magenta markings, and indigo crescent.

"I love you, Sesshomaru. You are my everything," she whispered.

He drew her close to nuzzle her cheek, his fingers running through her hair as the scent of summer filled his senses. He kissed her neck, "And I love you, Asami. You are my soul, my very life," his kisses trailed down to her collar bone. A clawed hand slid down the length of her body, stopping briefly to appreciate her curves, sending shivers along her body. As he cupped her thigh and drew her closer, he watched as her eyes darkened with desire, her pupils blackening out the colorful irises. They both moaned softly as he finally took her, the tension releasing exquisitely as they began rocking back and forth in a steady rhythm.

He leaned over her, his long, damp hair caressing her skin. She gripped him with her thighs and traced his more obscure markings with her fingertip. Along one rib, then the next, and down his abdomen. Her attention was drawn back to Sesshomaru's face as he groaned roughly, his eyes rolling back in ecstasy at her touch. He drew back, pulling her up and into him. Asami gasped and hugged his shoulders tightly as the new sensation rippled through her, fingers digging into his flesh. Sesshomaru held her closely, pressing her against him until no space remained. He moaned softly into her ear as he slowly lost control. Like slowly climbing a mountain, every touch drew Asami higher up as the tension tightened within her. As it did, she felt a feather light brush against her aura and she opened to it willingly. The flood of Sesshomaru's aura as it entwined with hers was overwhelming. When they had soul-bonded, they had combined their auras so completely as to nearly be one being, now she felt his presence sliding in and filling the gaps left when they had separated. She was whole again and savored the spreading warmth of his love as it radiated from their connection. The feel of his sweat slicked flesh against her as their auras spiraled around them was exhilarating. Shaking as she approached the edge, she took his face in her hands staring deep into his amber eyes laced with red. His own body was as tight as a string, his control about to snap. "Fly with me," she panted, then took his mouth with hers as they both tumbled over.

Asami lay there, curled into him, her body completely spent. The steady rise and fall of Sesshomaru's chest lulled her into a hazy sleep as he stroked her hair. They had forgone dinner and sleep alike. The sky was not yet lightening, but the birds were awake and chirping in the trees far below. With one strong sweep of his arm, Sesshomaru shifted her up higher and leaned on an elbow so he could look down into her face.

"My dear soul-bond," she murmured sleepily, "if you expect me to go yet another round, then I will require sleep first."

He smirked and kissed her palm, "This one will leave you be, for now." His gaze intensified, as if he were memorizing her face.

"What is wrong," she asked, her brow creasing in concern.

"I will need to go to the North soon to deal with the dragon Ryuji. My scouts have informed me that he is continuing to cause trouble on our border. If I go to battle him myself with a small platoon then I should be able to avoid an all-out war with the Northern region," he said.

Asami reached out to stroke Sesshomaru's hair, sliding her hand down the silky strands to rest upon his chest. "Let me come with you," she pleaded, "We can do this together like before."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "You are to stay here. Find your place in our home, here at court. Show them the strong Kodama that I love and they will submit to you."

Tears pricked the corners of Asami eyes, but she nodded. "I will make you proud," she tried to sound confident. "When will you leave," she asked with a shaky breath.

A large hand cupped her face and he laid his forehead against hers. Tears spilled unbidden as she closed her eyes. "In one week," he said softly. He nuzzled her in comfort. "Now rest," he murmured into her ear, "I fully intend to have you again before the dawn comes." A devilish glint flashed in his eyes as he lay back down and pulled her into the crook of his arm.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The story and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All I own are the characters I created including, but not limited to, Asami.

 **Chapter 5 –**

Hakuto raised an eyebrow and sneered at the filth that littered the stone throne room he stood in. Tattered, molding chairs lined the walls waiting for courtiers that would never sit in them. Long velvet drapes, shredded into strips, barely covered the large windows. Light filtered through the grimy glass, reflecting off the dust that sparkled in the air. The stone floors were cold and badly in need of scrubbing. The only other people in the room was a servant in clothing that could only be called rags and a moody young man with dark gray scales etched along his body. He sat up on the throne on the far side of the room holding a goblet of wine as he rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. The throne was made of bones – apparently inuyokai – and added to the overall dark and dankness of the room. Hakuto sighed in resignation.

"Ugh," Ryuji groaned in boredom flinging his goblet across the hall. The servant flinched and scurried to clean up the spilled wine quickly. Draping his legs over the side of the throne, Ryuji flung his flaming red hair back. "When will I get to fight that loathsome dog," he whined, "It is so boring just waiting here. Why don't we cross the border and go wreck some havoc on his lands some more?"

Hakuto ran his hand down his face before answering, "As I have told you before, we wish to draw him away from the Western Citadel. Your actions have done enough to bring him across the border without warranting a complete army and starting a full war. My source on the inside has assured me that he will be leaving within a week."

Ryuji glared at the elder Kodama, a pout forming on his lips, "But I want to fight him now. That filth deserves nothing but death. His hateful sire sealed my father and that dirty inu went and killed him."

"I do believe it was his half-brother, the hanyou, who managed to kill your father," Hakuto corrected calmly.

"Whatever," Ryuji snapped, "I don't believe for a second that a hanyou could come close to killing the great dragon." He sat up, eyes narrowing at something unseen, "No, it was that stinking inu lord and now he shall be destroyed."

"Yes, well," Hakuto sauntered over to a wall and dusted it off before leaning against it, "now all we have to do is wait."

"I suppose," Ryuji said as he sat back. A vile grin twisted the corners of his mouth and a laugh bubbled up and burst out, ringing through the empty halls.

Hakuto looked unimpressed, "What?" he deadpanned.

Ryuji continued to chuckle, "I had something delivered to his Shiro via our source within. It should be arriving today. A welcome present for his new little concubine."

Hakuto eyes darkened and in a flash he appeared before Ryuji, squeezing his throat in a vice-like grip. The young dragon's eyes widened in shock and fear. "That was NOT part of the plan you foolish child. If any harm comes to my Asami I will personally skewer your head with your own tail spike." He shoved the dragon forcibly back against the throne and walked out of the room in a swirl of rage. Ryuji was the perfect pawn to draw out and deal with Sesshomaru, but his juvenile antics proved to be tiring.

In the quiet of his own room, Hakuto pulled out a scrying mirror and summoned his source in the Citadel. She appeared almost instantly and bowed low. "Is everything ready on your end," he asked.

"All the preparations are in place and ready to begin execution as soon as my lord has left," she responded. "It shouldn't take long for her to flee the Shiro and come seeking you out."

"And what is this I hear of a gift from the dragon," he snarled, "You wouldn't dare defy me."

The woman smiled coyly, "No real harm will come to her, I'm sure."

"See that it doesn't," Hakuto glared through the mirror, "Remember that she is quintessential for our deal."

"Of course," the female simpered, "You get the girl, the arrogant young dragon gets his battle, and I get all the power." Her eyes glittered darkly. "Rest assured, oh dark one, that I am ready on my end. All you have to do is keep that dragon under control long enough for everything to play out."

Hakuto huffed, "Easier said than done." He waved a hand over the mirror and the image went dark. He tapped his fingers against his chin as he contemplated their next move. When a crash followed by a bellowing roar was heard down the hallway, he simply sighed in exasperation before walking off to see what had caused the outburst this time.

Reiko placed her hand mirror back into the vanity drawer and hurried out of her room to greet her usual guest.

Asami turned with a smile as Reiko entered, her raven dark hair piled high on her head with beaded combs decorating it. The strands of pearls flowed like waterfalls down to the side of her face. She wore a purple kimono with silver leaves embroidered along the sleeves and a black obi tied about her waist. Asami sighed internally. She feared she would never be quite as elegant as Reiko. Even in ordinary attire here at her home, Reiko exuded poise and a calm sharpness that commanded respect. Reiko had insisted on Asami joining her for tea every morning and they had become fast friends.

"How are the lessons going," Reiko asked. She flashed a bright smile at Asami as she took a seat on the cushion across from her. A servant skilled at being silent and unobserved appeared before them with a tray of tea then melted back into the shadows.

Asami rolled her eyes, "I don't know how I can face a pack of Oni and help defeat Naraku, but court life still seems to stump me."

Reiko's laugh filled the room like the sound of a tinkling bell, "I'm sure you'll do fine at the garden festivities tomorrow. After all you have both me and Saburo-san to assist you." Asami nodded as she brought the tea to her lips. Visiting Reiko was one of the few ventures Saburo allowed her to do alone. It probably had to do with Reiko's soul-bond being a top advisor and Captain of the Guard. The two sat in companionable silence for a moment before Reiko's features sobered. "All joking aside, you must be careful," she said, "Court life is just as much a battle as fighting. Before you came along, many of the ladies had their eye on being Sesshomaru's concubine." She smirked, "Mind you, he didn't give any even a second glance, but they likely feel strong animosity towards you for taking such a coveted role. There's no telling what lengths an angry female inu will go to get revenge."

"Are you my father's soul-bond," a young voice asked, interrupting their conversation. Asami looked over to find a boy of about 9 standing in the doorway. Despite being young, he held an air of maturity beyond his years. With such a serious expression and long white hair there was no denying he was Sesshomaru's son and heir, but the crystal blue eyes looked on with curiosity rather than coldness.

"I am," she responded with a slight bow.

Reiko gestured to the youth, inviting him closer. "This is my first son, Jun," she hugged him close despite his obvious reluctance.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Jun," Asami bowed again, "I am Asami."

Jun's eyes looked her over, noting her unique appearance. His brow knit together, "A tree spirit, huh? I have learned about them in my studies but I never thought I'd meet one until father told me about you."

Asami frowned and looked down at her tea, "I'm not sure how many of us are left."

Missing Asami's comment, Jun's expression changed from sullen to wonder in a split second. "Father also said you are an excellent fighter. Did you really fight beside him in his latest battle," he asked eagerly.

"I did, though I'm not sure I would call myself an excellent fighter," she shifted in her seat.

"You shall join me at once in my private training grounds," he commanded rather than asked, "We shall duel." His stoic face once again reflected his father's, but the excitement could not be contained behind his eyes.

"Oh, um," Asami looked from the young heir to Reiko, "I suppose, if her ladyship approves."

"Sesshomaru has talked often of your fighting abilities and powers," Reiko smiled, "It is rare for inu females to be warriors, so Jun is beyond intrigued."

The private training grounds was a small courtyard at the back of the corner compound. There were several swords and spears lined against the wall, a training dummy in the far corner, and a large shady tree under which Reiko chose to sit. The ground was hard and dusty after years of feet stamping and dashing in practice.

"My weapon of choice is a BO-staff," Asami said as she walked over to the wall of weapons and was pleased to find a suitable staff. She missed carrying her own everywhere, but such actions were frowned upon in court life – at least that's what Saburo-sensei kept telling her. Briefly she fingered the set of kunai strapped to her thigh. After Hakuto's attack, she promised herself to never be caught without some form of defense. The set of sharp blades rested flat against her leg, accessible through the thin slit in her kimono.

With a well practiced air, the youth drew his sword and took a fighting stance, "Father says you are able to call the very earth to fight for you."

"Hn," Asami nodded, "but I only do so when a life is on the line. To call the earth frivolously would be disrespectful." She turned and positioned her feet as she looked across at Jun, "but I don't need to call the earth to summon my power into my attacks."

He nodded, determination set across his face as he shifted his hands a bit. His blue eyes looked her over, calculating her possible speed and strength. With a hint of a smirk, she dashed forward and swung her staff around for a side strike. He brought his katana over to block more from muscle memory and practice than from reading her movements. She was fast and moved differently than any inu trainer had before. Jun shifted his stance and shot his blade forward in a fierce jab. Asami barely ducked to the side in time, the blade cutting across where her left cheek had just been. Taking the Bo staff in both hands she shoved his katana up, opening his guard long enough for her to sweep down for a strike.

"Aagh," Jun winced as he jumped back out of striking range. He could already feel his ribs bruising. He readied his blade and reassessed his target, realizing he had sorely underestimated her. The joy of battle glinted in his eyes as he charged forward. Steel and wood clashed and clanged back and forth as both opponents tried to find an opening in the others defenses. Jun's sword was blunted for training purposes, it was unable to actually cut much of anything, but the ferocity in his swings had Asami's hands stinging with each blow. They stood back, panting heavily, eying each other. A smile crossed the boys mouth, the glee of fighting a worthy opponent unable to be held back. Asami smiled in kind, until she spun her BO-staff behind her back, building up her power, and twirled it forward, sending a wave of spiraling energy at the youth. His eyes widened just before her power struck him. He was thrown back a few feet, landing solidly on his back.

When he opened his eyes, Asami stood above him with a wicked grin. "That was a fine match young prince," she said with a glint in her eyes, still swirling red and green with power. She reached a hand down to help him up.

Jun frowned slightly as he dusted off his hakama and picked up his sword. "The only other person who has dared to used their power against me is father," he brooded.

"You are an expert swordsmen young lord. Your skill nearly matches that of your father, but an opponent out in the real world will not hold back. One must be ready for any attack, any power that comes at you."

The boy furrowed his brows and stared down at the dirt for a moment before nodding, humbled. "You teach just like father teaches," he said.

Asami smiled as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "That is because it was your father who taught me."

Jun's face lit with pride. "Truly," he asked, admiration for his sire coating his tone. Asami nodded as she turned to put the BO-staff away. When she turned around, the young lord was bowed low before her. "Would you come and spar with me again," he asked, the earlier commanding tone completely gone.

"With pleasure my young lord," Asami answered warmly.

Asami walked back slowly toward the castle tower, falling in step beside Saburo, who had come to fetch her from Reiko's compound. The sun shined down warm upon her cheeks and for the first time as she looked up at the tower, she felt like she was home. As they began passing the large walled garden, a small knot began to form in her stomach. The garden festivities tomorrow were to celebrate the upcoming departure of the army; a send off. Only the captains, generals, and their ladies were invited along with the usual courtiers and advisors. Sesshomaru would be there too, but he had his own duties and responsibilities to see to. Saburo would once again be her main and constant companion. She didn't feel very confident and as the impending event loomed over her, she began to worry her bottom lip.

Saburo glanced down from the corner of his eye. She was wringing her hands and biting her lip, a sure sign she was fretting about tomorrow. He held back a snigger. She demanded such perfection from herself. It was just one of the endearing qualities he had learned about her over the short time they had been together. She was unique. Bold and feisty, but loyal and caring to any she let in her circle. Her interests went far beyond and deeper than most ladies of the court and her knowledge of the natural world rivaled his own. She had allowed him to see her natural form once, something he had never seen before, and his breath was taken away by her ageless beauty. He was certain that she would shine tomorrow and make Sesshomaru proud.

"You will be fine," he said softly.

"I can't mess this up sensei. It is my one opportunity to show Sesshomaru that I am worthy before he leaves." She clasped and unclasped her hands as they walked on, shuffling her feet in the dirt path.

Saburo stopped walking, taking her hands and turning her towards him. "My lady, you have nothing to prove to Sesshomaru-sama. He not only believes you to be worthy to be with him, he believes you to be his equal. Your beauty and grace far outshine those who would have attempted to catch his eye and tomorrow you will show them all just what you are made of."

Asami heaved a sigh and smiled brightly at him, "Thank you, Saburo-sensei." Her eyes twinkled in the afternoon sunshine.

A tightness clenched in Saburo's chest and he released her hands quickly with a nod. He wished to always be the reason she smiled so warmly. Such thoughts were unbecoming though and he would never betray his old friend. Clamping down on the warmth her eyes spread through him, he silently vowed to do everything in his power to ensure she was always happy.

They began to climb the many flights of stairs to reach the private floor at the top. Asami's thoughts drifted back to her match with Jun. It had been exhilarating to fight someone of his caliber and she looked forward to many more sparing matches in the future. At least she now had someone to practice with. Her excitement spilled over as she told Saburo all about her time with the young lord that morning.

"He is such a reflection of his father and already very powerful. I have no doubt he will grow to be an excellent leader one day," she concluded. "I only hope that it will not be required of him soon. He is still so young," she said, her mood darkening at the thought of Sesshomaru going off to fight without her.

"At this young age, he would not step up as the new lord if something should happen to Sesshomaru," Saburo informed her. "Power would initially pass to his mother, the Lady Reiko."

"Oh? I had no idea," said Asami.

"When he reaches maturity, he will be eligible to rule as Lord of the West. Any children you have with my lord will be second in line and should no heirs be alive, then power would once again pass to Lady Reiko," Saburo shifted into instructional mode and was about to drone on about inheritance rights when the maid, Niki, suddenly appeared before them.

"My lady," she bowed low, "A most elegant package has arrived for you!"

Saburo's brows furrowed, "From whom?"

"I do not know," Niki answered hesitantly, "It was waiting with a note in my lady's room when I arrived to prepare for her afternoon tea." She led them up the last of the steps and down the corridor, sliding open the bedroom door for everyone to see the box. "Isn't it exquisite?"

A large, square, wooden box sat upon the floor in the middle of the room. Delicate carvings of trees, fawns, and foxes were etched across the top of the box. The sides were decorated with a geometric pattern with burnt edges. The clasp on the lid was an ornate, golden phoenix. Asami reached down and undid the wax seal of the letter.

"For Asami," she read aloud, "To warmly welcome you to the Western Citadel. May this gift bring you long life and prosperity." She looked up at Saburo who reached for the letter. As he scanned it himself, she turned her attention back to the box. Tracing a finger along the carvings, she undid the clasp and lifted the lid.

"My lady wait - " Saburo cried out too late to stop her.

Niki let out a scream as two large, black pit vipers raised themselves to peer over the edge of the box. Saburo drew his sword and slowly approached the box. "Asami," he whispered, keeping his eyes peeled on the two poisonous snakes before them, "Back away slowly. I will take care of them."

Asami held her hand up to stop him. "Just a moment," she said calmly. Her voice changed to a creaking, whooshing sound, but it was unmistakably a gentle lullaby. Reaching her hand down into the box, both snakes wrapped and coiled themselves around her arm, settling there almost as if in sleep. "Whoever sent this has very little knowledge of kodama," her voice remained calm, but she turned fierce eyes onto the still vigilant Saburo. "The Kami have given me dominion over the land. There isn't a mortal creature on this earth that can harm me." Rage boiled within her blood as she thought back to Reiko's comments earlier that morning. Was this an attempt at revenge? Saburo lowered his sword, but his dark eyes intently watched the snakes curled around Asami. Niki, who had hidden behind Saburo's outstretched wings, let out another soft squeal of fear. "That being said," Asami continued, "This is still not a safe place for these two to remain." She stroked them tenderly, crooning to them softly.

Seeing that there was no immediate danger, Saburo returned his sword and settled his feathers. "Niki, it is best if you leave the room."

"Hai," she squeaked and fled.

Asami looked straight into Saburo's eyes. "This was a poor attempt on my life, not well thought out at all."

"Best to let it serve as a warning of what you really face when you go before the courtiers tomorrow," Saburo instructed, staying several feet back.

Asami nodded. "It is a battle field just as much as any other," she echoed Reiko's earlier words. Her attention turned back to the two snakes coiled around her arm, "This would be a better job for Sesshomaru since he is impervious to poison, but he is not here right now." She turned pleading eyes to Saburo, "Would you fly me to a distant wood where I can safely release these two?"

The fierce Tengu paled slightly and swallowed audibly. "Can we put them back in the box," he asked.

Asami shook her head, "They were terrified of the box and won't go back in." Her face sank apologetically as she saw his body tense. "I give you my word they will not harm you. They will remain quietly coiled around me."

Sighing, Saburo ran his hand down his face. "Very well," he said in resignation.

They stepped out onto the balcony. Asami was unsure of how Saburo would carry her. She had only flown with Sesshomaru before and he always enjoyed holding her close. When Saburo scooped her up, cradling her close to his chest, her cheeks burned red as she listened to the calm, steady beat of his heart. Flying with Sesshomaru was smooth, exhilarating, and warm as mokomoko wrapped around her. Flying with Saburo was erratic as he had to follow the doldrums and flap his wings. Further, she was freezing as the wind whipped around her bare skin. Still, she was grateful for his assistance.

Saburo frowned, deep in thought as they flew. Once again a threat had managed to get past protections in place. This time the threat had been ill conceived, luckily, but it was clear to him now that someone deep on the inside wished for Asami's death. He would have to consult with Sesshomaru later and wondered who could possibly be so foolish as to cross the Western Lord.


End file.
